Matchmaker
by Beledien
Summary: A veces hay que ayudar un poco para que las cosas resulten y Goku siempre está dispuesto a ayudar, aunque se trate del príncipe Saiyajin y su amiga Bulma.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** Es importante decir que los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, solamente las disparatadas historias pueden ser nuestras, pero eso no es gran cosa. Esta es otra versión de un par sobre el que se tejen muchas teorías, esta es la mía y espero que les guste.

 **Capítulo 1**

Goku y Piccolo sobrevivieron a las infames lecciones de conducción y ahora tenían todo el tiempo para dedicarse enteramente a sus arduos entrenamientos en espera a la aparición de los androides del doctor Gero.

Gohan les acompañaba y cada día el niño desarrollaba más poder y mejores técnicas. Fue bueno para él tener dos maestros, aunque a veces podía resultar confuso. El muchacho encontraba siempre tiempo entre sus estudios para ir con su padre y Piccolo a las montañas a seguir con el entrenamiento, y es que a razón de las advertencias del joven del futuro, un guerrero con el poder de Gohan era siempre de gran ayuda.

Mirai Trunks era un misterio que solamente Gokú y Piccolo, gracias a su agudo oído, conocían. Ambos sabían el origen del muchacho, pero no decían nada porque no querían poner en riesgo la existencia del hijo de Vegeta. Con Piccolo no había problemas, el namekuseijin era discreto y nunca hablaría demás. Sin embargo Goku, no es que era un chismoso, pero simplemente se distraía en ocasiones y eso podía ocasionar problemas.

Bien, un año de duro entrenamiento pasó rápidamente y Goku entrenaba tranquilo en las montañas, suponía que el resto estaba en lo mismo.

—Me muero de hambre —dijo Goku cuando sonó su estómago —. Creo tu mamá ya debe tener lista la cena, ¿quieres ir a casa a cenar?

—Sí papá —respondió alegre Gohan, aunque sabía que una vez en casa le esperaban pilas de libros y montones de tareas —Vamos dragón —dijo el pequeño hablando con su amigo morado.

—Piccolo, sé que solamente bebes agua, pero eres igual bienvenido en casa para pasar el rato —le invitó Goku

—Prefiero quedarme a estrenar un poco más —respondió el verde guerrero, y es que la esposa de Goku podía ser molesta en algunas ocasiones —. De seguro Vegeta no pierde el tiempo como tú.

—Yo creo que a esta altura Vegeta debe estar muy entretenido en otras cosas diferentes del entrenamiento —dijo Goku pensativo, y no por algo fue alumno del maestro Roshi, y aunque no dijo esto con mala intención, fue su ingenuidad la que le hizo hablar.

—¿A qué te refieres Goku? —preguntó intrigado el namekuseijin

—No a nada —dijo Goku tapándose la boca —. No dije nada.

—Si te refieres a que debe estar procreando al chico del futuro...

—¡Shh…! No lo digas que Gohan podría escucharte —de pronto el lado buen padre, casi nunca visto en Goku salió.

—Pero si fuiste tú el que trajo eso a la conversación —habló Piccolo en un tono más bajo —. Además no es algo que nos incumba, si las cosas siguen su curso normal. El que debería estar preocupado eres tú, que dentro de poco te enfermarás.

—Pero yo me he sentido mejor que nunca —dijo Goku —. A lo mejor ahora que sé que voy a enfermarme, el entrenamiento que hago me proteja de eso.

—Sí, es posible que la venida de ese muchacho cambiara algunas cosas.

—Entonces ¿crees que por algún motivo el hijo de Vegeta y Bulma podría no nacer?

—Yo no he dicho eso —respondió Piccolo.

—Pero podría dar un vistazo, solo para estar seguro.

—¡No Goku! Es muy peligroso interferir, ya te lo advirtió el chico del futuro —dijo con un tono de reproche Piccolo —. Deja que las cosas ocurran.

—Es que la verdad yo siento curiosidad de saber cómo es que esos dos terminan juntos, porque después de todo Bulma tiene un carácter muy complicado y ya conoces a Vegeta.

—Por eso mismo no debemos interferir, eso fue lo que dijo aquel joven del futuro.

—Me teletransportaré solo para ver, no diré nada.

—¡Goku!

Acto seguido el guerrero se materializó en la Corporación Capsula donde Vegeta entrenaba incansablemente en la cámara de gravedad, mientras Bulma estaba ocupada con sus inventos. Todo parecía tal y como los había dejado, con la diferencia de que Vegeta ya estaba entrenando a más de 400 veces la gravedad de la Tierra.

—Kakaroto ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Vegeta que había sentido el ki del guerrero. Extrañado y molesto dejó su entrenamiento para ver a Goku.

—Nada Vegeta, solo pasaba por aquí y pensé saludar —dijo Goku disimulando mal nerviosamente.

—¿Cómo pudiste alcanzar el nivel de súper saiyajin si siempre estás perdiendo el tiempo, insecto?

—No lo sé —dijo sin darle importancia al insulto —. Yo solamente quería ver cómo estaban tú y Bulma.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué nos mencionas a los dos juntos? —dijo muy suspicaz Vegeta

—A nada, solamente era curiosidad ya que viven juntos.

—¡No vivimos juntos!

—Pero viven en la misma casa.

—Kakaroto, no sé si el entrenamiento que recibes es para incrementar tu estupidez o qué, pero te está resultando.

—¡Oh Vegeta! Contigo no se puede conversar, mejor me voy a hablar con Bulma — E inmediatamente apareció en la cocina donde Bulma tomaba un café.

—Gokú, que sorpresa —dijo Bulma sorprendida —, dime ¿te has sentido bien, esa enfermedad no te ha afectado todavía? — Ella le puso la mano e la frente al guerrero.

—No, me siento de maravilla.

—Que bueno, eso me tranquiliza porque esos androides de los que nos hablo ese chico del futuro me dan mucho miedo, pero Yamcha cree que no debemos preocuparnos demasiado.

—Oh Yamcha —dijo Goku pensativo — ¿sigues viendo a Yamcha?

—Sí, es mi novio, nos vemos a menudo.

—Eso me temía —dijo Goku sin pensar en sus palabras.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Bulma con el mismo tono suspicaz de Vegeta — ¿qué sabes de él? ¿Está saliendo con otra chica?

—No es nada Bulma — respondió Goku sin saber que decir —. Mejor me voy porque Milk ya debe tener lista la cena, adiós.

Goku desapareció de la cocina de la casa de Bulma. Ella miraba con extrañeza el sitio vacío que había dejado, fue en ese momento que notó la presencia de Vegeta en la puerta observando en silencio.

—¿Qué era lo que quería? —preguntó ella sin esperar respuesta, pero la respuesta vino.

—Ese Kakaroto es un imbécil, no deberías preocuparte por él.

Bulma le dirigió una mirada a divertida a Vegeta y éste le devolvió otra con media sonrisa por un instante, luego dejó la habitación para volver a su rutina.

Goku volvió con Piccolo, su semblante mostraba gran preocupación, porque para el guerrero saiyajin las cosas no iban bien, según su percepción.

—Te digo Piccolo que ni Bulma ni Vegeta se ven enamorados el uno del otro.

—¿A eso fuiste a su casa?

—Tenía que cerciorarme de que las cosas iban bien y todo está mal. Bulma sigue saliendo con Yamcha y Vegeta sigue tan agrio como siempre.

—Eso no quiere decir que Trunks no vaya a nacer.

—Pero Piccolo, ya ha pasado un año y no hay ningún indicio de algo entre esos dos, solamente tienen tres meses para terminar juntos y que nazca su hijo.

—Me parece tiempo suficiente.

—No comprendes, creo que si no ayudamos Vegeta y Bulma jamás tendrán a Trunks —trataba de explicar Goku —. No podemos poner en riesgo su existencia, debes ayudarme a que Vegeta y Bulma tengan una relación.

—Lo que pides es muy extraño Goku —le dijo Piccolo

—Es que eres un namekuseijin.

—No veo que tenga que ver. Tú eres un saiyajin.

—A ustedes solo les sale un huevo por la boca y eso es todo, los humanos somos distintos. ¡Que no te enseñó nada Kamisama o tu padre sobre la procreación de los humanos y los saiyajin.

—No veo que sea tan complicado.

—¿Qué cosa no es complicada? —preguntó Gohan apareciendo detrás de los guerreros.

—¡Gohan! Casi me matas de un ataque al corazón —dijo Goku con la mano en el pecho.

—Lo lamento papá, pero mi mamá me mandó a decirte que sino vienes a casa enseguida no te dará de cenar.

—Dile a tu mamá que estaré ahí enseguida

—A propósito papá, ¿de dónde vienen los niños?

Las quijadas de Goku y Piccolo se fueron al suelo, no estaban listos para ese tipo de preguntas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** los personajes y nombres son de la creación de Akira toriyama, este es el segundo capítulo de esta pequeña historia. Por cierto es un AU y puede contener cierto grado de OoC en algunos personajes, porque es solamente un fanfic para entretener, eso espero. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se detienen a leer estas pocas líneas y que me escriben amables reviews.

 **Capítulo 2**

De alguna manera Golu logró convencer a Piccolo de ayudarle en la misión de lograr que Bulma y Vegeta terminen juntos y así Trunks podría nacer. El namekuseijin todavía tenía sus dudas, para él bastaba con dejar que las cosas ocurran, pero Goku pensaba que entendía mejor las relaciones humanas y la manera en que se traen a los niños a este mundo.

Díganle eso a Gohan que la única respuesta que recibió fue la teletransportación de su padre lejos, cuando el niño vino a preguntar sobre el origen de los bebés, dejando a Piccolo con la incómoda pregunta. El namekuseijin obviamente se hizo el que no sabía nada de nada bajo la excusa de que siendo él un alien de una especie que no necesita de una pareja para reproducirse, no tenía una respuesta.

Al día siguiente Goku se fue a las montañas a seguir su entrenamiento, eso fue lo que dijo a Milk, aunque en realidad fue con Piccolo a trazar un plan. Gohan debía ir a la escuela, que fue el acuerdo al que llegaron, el niño estudiaría en la mañana y entrenaría por la tarde.

—Veamos, el chico del futuro dijo que Bulma terminó con Yamcha porqué él fue infiel —dijo Goku recordando las palabras de Mirai Trunks.

—Entonces ¿vas a mentirle a Bulma sobre Yamcha? —habló Piccolo que todavía no estaba convencido de querer ayudar a Goku.

—Será por una buena causa, además no le mentiremos, simplemente haremos que Bulma piense que Yamcha tiene otra novia.

—¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso?

—No tengo idea —dijo Goku rascándose la cabeza —, pero le puedo preguntar a Milk.

—¡No estarás pensando en contarle sobre Trunks! —Piccolo se mostró receloso.

—No te preocupes, seré muy discreto.

Goku puso sus dedos en la frente y volvió a casa donde su esposa estaba afanada con sus ollas.

—Goku, llegaste temprano, todavía no está lista la comida.

—Esperaré —dijo el saiyajin ayudando a Milk a cargar la enorme olla de arroz que preparaba todos los días —. Dime Milk si un hombre estuviera engañando a su mujer, ¿cómo se daría ella cuenta?

—No lo sé, supongo que notaría cambios, como cabellos de otra en su ropa o huellas de lipstick en su camisa… —respondió Milk en su afán, pero de pronto una idea se le vino a la mente, este no era tipo de pregunta que Goku solía hacer—. Un momento Goku ¿por qué haces este tipo de preguntas?

—Por nada —dijo riendo para disimular —, simple curiosidad, bueno me voy, volveré pronto —Acto seguido Kakaroto desapareció.

Por supuesto la duda en la cabeza de Milk ya estaba sembrada, porque Goku nunca preguntaba sobre relaciones humanas, a menos que estuviera interesado en una. Dejó las ollas y se fue a la corporación Capsula a consultarle a su amiga sobre el cambio de su marido.

Por su parte Goku volvió con Piccolo a contarle las buenas nuevas.

—¡Ya sé cómo lograr que Bulma piense que Yamcha ve a otra mujer! —dijo alegre apareciendo delante de Piccolo

—¿Cómo? —preguntó el namekuseijin sin querer escuchar la respuesta.

—Es muy sencillo —explicó Goku—. Debemos dejar cabello y huellas de lápiz labial en la camisa de Yamcha. Así Bulma creerá que Yamcha tiene otra novia.

—¿Sencillo? Eso, no tiene nada de sencillo.

—¿por qué dices eso?

—¿Cuál de nosotros va ir a darle un beso a Yamcha en la camisa con los labios pintados y dejarle cabellos? —preguntó Piccolo que encontraba el plan de Goku malísmo —. Yo ni siquiera tengo cabello.

—Lo del cabello no debería ser un problema, yo puedo conseguir algo con Gohan. Le crece muy rápido, lo del labial es un poco complicado. Tendría que ser alguien lo suficientemente retorcido para acceder a besar a Yamcha con labial en la boca —Goku se puso a pensar unos momentos —. Creo que sé quién puede ayudarnos.

Piccolo vio a Goku confundido y momentos después ambos aparecieron en la casa del maestro Roshi.

—Vamos Oolong, sé que tú puedes —Goku trataba de convencer al pequeño puerco sin mucho éxito.

—Ni los sueñes, no me transformaré en una hermosa mujer —respondió él cruzándose de brazos.

—Puar dijo que no podrías y que él te ganaba en transformaciones —Piccolo habló siguiéndole la corriente a Goku.

—¿Ese gato callejero dijo eso? —el orgullo de Oolong fue herido —. Le enseñaré. ¿Dónde está?

—Con Yamcha como siempre —dijo Piccolo.

—Yo te puedo llevar —. A Goku no le resultó difícil encontrar el ki de Yamcha. Estaba en el centro comercial con su buen amigo Puar.

—Ve Oolong, enséñale quién es el mejor en transformaciones —dijo Goku señalando al guerrero y a su gato.

—Me transformaré en Yamcha y engañaré a ese presumido gato azul.

—No, mejor transfórmate en una mujer hermosa —Sugirió Goku —. Él dice que nunca pudiste lograrlo.

Bien todos saben que Oolong nunca terminó la escuela de transformaciones, por lo que su transformación no fue muy buena y la mujer no resultó muy bonita que se diga. Era regordeta y su nariz todavía parecía la de un puerco.

Piccolo al verla se llevó a Goku a un rincón para hablarle en privado.

—Mira Goku, yo que soy namekuseijin puedo ver que es una mujer fea.

—Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer más —dijo sin preocuparse mucho —. Mira Oolong, lipstick, póntelo y ve a besar a Yamcha.

—¡¿Qué?! Yo no quiero besar a Yamcha —se quejó el cerdito.

—No me digas que tienes miedo —dijo Goku mientras Piccolo le lanzaba una mirada de reproche —. Si eso es lo que más le molestaría a Puar, que engañes a su buen amigo.

—Está bien, iré —dijo resignado, se pintó los labios y camino con un paso coqueto hasta Yamcha —. Disculpe joven, es usted muy apuesto quisiera darle un beso.

—Que le pasa señora yo no quiero -dijo con cara de espanto Yamcha —, además yo tengo novia.

—No te hagas el difícil —Dijo Oolong besando en la cara a Yamcha.

—¡Suelta a Yamcha! —dijo Puar empujando a Oolong. En ese momento la transformación desapareció.

—Oolong ¿eres tú? ¿Por qué querías besarme? Eres un cochino, puerco pervertido —dijo Yamcha escandalizado

—¡Ay, no me pegues! Fue por culpa de tu gato que anda diciendo que es mejor en transformaciones que yo, me lo dijeron Goku y Piccolo —Dijo Oolong corriendo lejos para que Yamcha no le alcance.

—¡Ya nos cacharon! Vámonos de aquí Piccolo —Goku y Piccolo se fueron otra vez a las montañas antes de que alguien pudiera verles siquiera.

Mientras en casa de Bulma Milk le contaba sus penas a su amiga.

—Tú conoces a Goku, no haría esas preguntas si no estuviera interesado en otra mujer —decía Milk sollozando.

—Goku sería incapaz de traicionarte, y que te pregunte por esas cosas no quiere decir que lo intente —dijo solidaria Bulma.

—Pero tú conoces a los hombres, es decir tienes experiencia con Yamcha —dijo Milk sin notar la molestia que causó en la hija del doctor Briefs —. Seguramente me preguntó para cuidar sus espaldas y saber que cosas ocultar.

—Goku no es del tipo que haga esa clase de planes, no es como Yamcha, es un saiyajin —dijo Bulma, justo cuando pasó por la ventana Vegeta luego de su entrenamiento —. Los saiyajin son feroces guerreros y no parecen muy interesados en otra cosa que no sean las peleas— dijo con cierto aire de decepción— . Por lo menos no se la pasan mirando mujeres, lo sé yo que vivo con uno.

Vegeta se detuvo y miró de reojo a Bulma, luego se marchó. Como siempre iba sudoroso, con el torso descubierto, una toalla sobre los hombros y siempre indiferente a todo y a todos.

—Está muy solo —dijo para sí Bulma.

—¿Qué decías?—Preguntó Milk distraída.

—Que Goku solamente conoce a dos mujeres —dijo Bulma intentando disimular —, una eres tú y la otra soy yo, y yo salgo con Yamcha.

—Me tranquilizas mucho, pero igual estaré vigilante, no dejaré que una cualquiera me robe a mi Goku.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:** Los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Este es el tercer capítulo de mi historia traída por los pelos, como siempre hago la advertencia de mundo AU y posible OoC. Muchas gracias a la buena gente que lee este fanfic.

 **Capítulo 3**

Milk no resignaría a su amado esposo a una cualquiera, así tuviera que recurrir a cualquier método.

—Los hombres tienen poca imaginación, cuando no saben que decir sobre donde han estado inventan las historias más inverosímiles —le explicaba Bulma a Milk, recordando todas las movidas que Yamcha había usado con ella, esas que todavía le dolían —. Por eso siempre supe cuando Yamcha intentaba salir con otra. Venía y me contaba algo tan ridículo que nadie podría creer, y mira que los muchachos han tenido aventuras muy raras.

Mientras tanto en las montañas donde Goku entrenaba con Piccolo, los guerreros cavilaban sobre los posibles resultados de su intervención.

—Con eso debería bastar —Decía Goku satisfecho con sus acciones cuando veía a Gohan llegar para sus entrenamientos de la tarde.

—Eso si cuentas con que Yamcha vaya directamente a casa de Bulma sin cambiarse de ropa —Observó Piccolo.

—No había considerado esa parte —dijo Gokú colocando la mano en la barbilla— ,¡ ahora mismo lo solucionaré!

Gokú hizo uso de la teletransportación para aparecer donde Yamcha. Él estaba sentado en un parque con cara de enfado por la escena con Oolong, su gato a su lado tenía la misma expresión en la cara. Estaba intentando limpiar la mancha de lipstick de su camisa y solamente lograba embarrarla más.

—¡Gokú, que bueno que llegas! Tú podrías explicarme algo muy raro que me pasó hoy — Ymcha comenzó su relato —, verás Oolong vino transformado en una mujer muy fea y me dio un beso.

—No me digas —respondió Goku.

—De verás. Además me dijo que todo fue idea tuya.

—Ese Oolong siempre fue muy bromista —dijo el saiyajin tocando el hombre de Yamcha —. Tu historia es muy graciosa. Ven, vamos a contarle a Bulma esta historia, se reirá mucho con ella.

—Pero Goku…— Yamcha no pudo decir más porque Goku le hizo aparecer en casa de Bulma.

—¡Bulma, Bulma! —Gritó Goku desde el patio.

—¿Ese es mi Goku? —preguntó Milk desde la sala donde estaba con Bulma —. ¿Gokú, eres tú?

—Recordé que tengo algo importante que hacer, adiós —Goku desapareció.

—¡Gokú, dónde estás! —Milk salió de la sala con Bulma y solamente encontraron a Yamcha más confundido que antes. Ellas no disimularon su decepción—. Eres tú, dime ¿dónde está Goku?

—No lo sé, me trajo hasta aquí y se marchó —dijo Yamcha tratando de explicar.

—No mientas, mi Goku está entrenando en las montañas.

—Pero si se acaba de marchar.

—Yamcha di la verdad —Bulma reprendió al guerrero

—¿Por qué no me creen?

—Tal vez porque hay lipstick en tu camisa —Bulma le señaló

—Eso era lo que Goku quería que les cuente —Yamcha comenzó a explicar —, que hoy por la tarde se apareció Oolong transformado en una mujer y me hizo esta mancha en la ropa.

—¿Y te vamos a creer semejante ridiculez? —Bulma se mostró enojada — Qué te decía yo, siempre vienen con historias tontas para disimular.

—Así es, no sé como aguantas a este tipo Bulma —Milk volvió a entrar en la casa

—¿Pero alguien va a escucharme?

—Vete de aquí Yamcha. No quiero verte.

Bulma le cerró la puerta en la cara a Yamcha, claro la puerta de la casa, pero el guerrero seguía en el patio más confundido que antes. De pronto notó que no era el único ahí, Vegeta vio toda la escena.

—Vegeta, tú sí viste a Goku.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué crees que no puedo percibir su presencia? No soy un insecto como tú.

—Bien, entonces dile a Bulma.

—No me metas en tus problemas con esa loca, yo tengo que entrenar.

Vegeta se marchó hacia la cámara de gravedad en la nave.

—Sabía que no podía contar con Vegeta y Goku se porta muy raro. Mañana solucionaré esto.

Yamcha se marchó.

Aquella noche, a la hora de la cena, estaba reunida la familia de Goku y Piccolo. Gohan le había invitado, aunque sea a tomar agua, algo que a Milk le agradaba del namekuseijin, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Mientras servía la comida ella comentaba lo ocurrido en casa de Bulma.

—Entonces Yamcha dijo que tú le llevaste hasta la corporación y que te fuiste, ¿puedes creerlo? —Relataba Milk, mientras Piccolo le dirigía una mirada de reproche a Goku—. Claro, por un momento me pareció escuchar tu voz, pero obviamente ese es imposible ¿verdad?

Kakaroto no supo que decir, no quería mentirle a Milk, pero tampoco quería decirle que todo era parte de su plan.

Por respuesta solamente atinó a atiborrarse de comida, lo que le impedía dar hablar inmediatamente. Por fortuna Piccolo sí supo como cambiar de tema y salvar al saiyajin de un problema conyugal.

—Interesante historia, y ¿a qué fuiste a la casa de Bulma? —Preguntó en namekuseijin.

—Este…yo, a nada —dijo nerviosamente la esposa de Goku, que no quería contarle al extraño verde sus temores sobre Goku, y decirle a Goku menos —. Solamente pasaba por ahí luego de hacer las compras para la cena. —Para cambiar de tema se dirigió a su hijo.— A propósito, Gohan estás muy retrasado en sus estudios, tienes mucha tarea que hacer, así que termina de una vez tu comida y ponte a estudiar.

—Sí mamá —respondió con cierto tono de resignación, y es que el niño sospechaba que la historia de Milk no era muy inverosímil.

—¡Esto está muy delicioso! Quiero más. —Fue único que Goku dijo.

Mientras en la Corporación Capsula, Bulma no salió a cenar con Yamcha como habían planeado, de hecho estaba muy enojada con su novio por venir todo desarreglado y con una excusa muy tonta. ¿Quién se creía que era ella, una estúpida? Hacía tiempo que desconfiaba de Yamcha, porque ya antes había demostrado poca fidelidad.

—Estúpido Yamcha —dijo Bulma desde su habitación y lanzó la fotografía de su novio por la ventana, y viendo que se sentía mejor con eso comenzó a lanzar las cosas que éste le había regalado. Tarjetas, cajas de música, todo volaba por la ventana. Cuando cargaba un enorme oso de peluche hacia la ventana, muy grande para ser aventado desde su cama, vio volar a Vegeta hacia ella, con esa mirada asesina típica de él.

—Deja de lanzarme basura sobre la cabeza mujer.

—Mira Vegeta, no estoy de humor para lidiar contigo. He tenido un día horrible —Dijo ella con ese timbre de voz que Vegeta apenas podía soportar —, estoy sospechando que mi novio me traiciona —Y sin aguantar más de puso a llorar.

—Ay mujer, deja de llorar por ese estúpido. Ni que fuera el único problema, dentro de poco tiempo vendrán los androides a matarte —dijo Vegeta con esa sensibilidad que todos conocen bien. Por supuesto sus palabras provocaron más lágrimas en Bulma.

—¡Yo no quiero morir, soy joven y bonita, y todavía tengo muchas cosas por vivir, como encontrar el amor!

Vegeta le miraba como si estuviera a punto de perder la poca paciencia que tenía.

—Por eso tengo que entrenar para acabar con esas chatarras, pero interrumpes mi entrenamiento con tus tonterías.

—Pero me dijiste que me matarán y no harás nada para evitarlo.

—Por supuesto que es probable que te maten porque eres débil.

—Claro, porque soy humana, no soy una saiyajin como tú, por eso te construí robots y máquinas para que te conviertas en súper saiyajin y me protejas.

—¿Por qué esperas que haga eso?

—Porqué eres muy fuerte y sé que te convertirás en súpersaiyajin.

La dura mirada de Vegeta se suavizó un poco. Ella tenía plena confianza en él, algo que nunca había visto desde que su planeta fuera destruido. Él había visto a muchos llorar implorando porque les perdonen la vida, y poco le importó a la hora de destruir planetas. No obstante, ver llorar a esa terrícola, le hacía sentir de modo diferente.

—Debe ser este maldito planeta —Se decía a sí mismo, cuando sin notarlo con el dorso de la mano secó las lágrimas de la mejilla de Bulma.

Mientras en la casa de Kakaroto, luego de esa opípara cena, Goku salió con Piccolo a modo de despedir al invitado, un gesto de cortesía al que Milk no se opondría, aunque a decir verdad no era más que para hablar sobre los hechos del día.

—Casi me descubre Milk —dijo aliviado —. Gracias por salvarme de esa.

Piccolo no respondió, solamente resopló.

—Lo bueno es que creo que las cosas resultarán.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tienes razón Piccolo, deberíamos cerciorarnos de que todo va de acuerdo con el plan, ven Piccolo, vamos a ver —Puso los dedos en la frente y con la otra mano tocó a Piccolo y ya estaban en la corporación Capsula.

—Si los que te enseñaron esta técnica se enteran que la usas para esto, estoy seguro que se están dando de patadas ellos mismos.

Vegeta, en la ventana de Bulma, sintió inmediatamente la presencia de Goku y Piccolo. Fue como un llamado a la realidad. Se apartó inmediatamente de Bulma y sin decirle nada volvió a la cámara de gravedad.

Goku y Piccolo solamente vieron a Vegeta entrenar como siempre y Bulma dentro de la casa, según percibieron su ki.

—¿Qué esperabas encontrar Goku? —dijo Piccolo, cansado de las malas decisiones del saiyajin —Vegeta está entrenando y ni se ha enterado de Bulma.

—Sí, creo que tendremos que tomar medidas más drásticas —respondió Goku con cierto aire de decepción —. Mañana se me ocurrirá algo. Volvamos a casa Piccolo.


End file.
